Link to a Shadow
by SterileTelevision
Summary: To share a stronger bond with my twin... that's all i want. LinkxShadow, twincest, and other pairings from various Zelda games.
1. Chapter 1

Link to a Shadow

By: Eriob34

Chapter 1

--Link's P.O.V.--

"Shadow, let me borrow some socks." I ask of my stoic twin, calling him by his self-given name. However, he completely ignores me and continues to shift through his drawers for decent school clothes.

'_Maybe he didn't hear me?' _I thought, but that idea was bashed away in a split second. I knew he heard me. He just wants to be moody and annoying.

Well, two can play that game… "Shadow, I-" my thoughts started to vocalize, but I was abruptly cut off by one of my twin's stern "_No!_"s

"Why noooooooot?" I whine. I only wanted some socks… but Shadow's always such a selfish prick in the mornings… so "_No Touchy_" with his belongings.

"Get your own socks, _Link_." he hissed, his back still towards me. "I know better than you that by the time I get them back, I would have found them under _your_ bed and they'd be all _crusty_ with _sweat_ and various foot-oriented _fungi_…"

A little impish grin tugged at the corners of my lips. I know my brother's hard exterior's about to crumble, me knowing well that he only gives somewhat lengthy explanations when he knows he's about to lose to my… "_Charm_"? I guess you could call it that… but I do know that he's about to break… all he needs is a little "_push"_.

"Pleeeeeeeeeassssee, Shadow-_niichan_?" I whimper spuriously, adding on the extra bonus of referring to him as the older twin.

"No, _**Link**_." he stresses my name in clear irritation. This is getting fun.

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssse_?"

"_Link…_" he grits out.

Then, silence.

I could hear the frustration knelling in his last grunt of my name. My impish little grin stretched into more of a devious smirk. I know he's at his limit… this little prolonged silence is just time for the guilt of denying me to soak and settle into his brain, torturing him like talons on a chalkboard.

He'll raise his white flag in… five… four… three… two…

"_Link_."

I perk up like an innocent, yet attentive puppy at the sound of my name. Oddly, it sounded kinda affectionate… well, it usually did, but a little more… "_Sweet_" than usual… plus, he surrendered faster than I figured he would.

I best stay on my guard.

Shadow whips around and literally hurls some balled-up fabric directly at my head, an obvious ill-attempt to get revenge for making him break so easily. Not my fault I've grown to know his weaknesses… and how to manipulate him with them.

Unfortunately for him, my quick and nimble hands snatched the article of clothing out of mid-air (at least a good two feet from my face) in his fruitless attempt of having it make contact with my skull. I give my brother another smirk, whispering out of the side of my mouth "Catch-Max!"

I laugh at myself… and at Shadow. Heck, who am I kidding. I'm feeling pretty high and mighty right about now, and I sure know that I'm not hiding it. I glance to Shadow… but he has this weird, "_knowing_" look on his face, dawning a smug smirk of his own as if saying _'This war's not over yet, Link'. _He gave me one last intense look that penetrated through me before resuming his search for clothes. Oddly, my hand reached up to my cheek, touching it lightly, only to identify a warm, tingly sensation.

Anyway, I proceed to thank him in a cloy, sugary manner to remind him who the true victor is as I start to unravel the ball. "You know, you should learn to be nicer to your one and only sibl-" I stop suddenly, my "responsible twin" lecture getting cut short as my face instantaneously heats.

"Th-These are briefs!!"

Shadow glanced back over his shoulder at my exclamation with an expression that read _'No shit, Sherlock'. _He smirked triumphantly. "Actually, they're _boxer_-briefs."

Screw you too, Shadow.

"I don't care what they are!" I yelled, flustered, as I try to throw the '_boxer'_-briefs back at him, but they only got so far before they fluttered to the ground in defeat. "I just want some socks!"

"Sorry, sorry." he apologized, with apparent mock-empathy coating his voice. He waved off the apology as if it were no big deal… well… it really was, but I'm not admitting to that.

"Here." He tosses another clothes ball at me without checking it, but I immediately sidestep it, letting it hit our wooden bedroom floor with a soft bounce and a "_poumph_".

"What's wrong?" he frowned at me as if I weren't in my right mind. "Do you want socks or not?"

I roll my eyes. "Like those are really socks."

He glared at me, commanding me to pick up his precious '_boxer_'-briefs with his blood-red eyes…

… those stupid contacts of his weren't helping to make his look any less agonizing.

I bend over to retrieve the balled-up fabric off of the floor before it makes itself a permanent stop where it laid and unwrap it, only to have my point proven and for my blush to creep back into my features.

"Does _**THIS **_answer you question!?" I exclaim again, holding another pair of crispy clean tighty-whities high above my head for the whole room to behold in their bleached glory. Shadow's _**SO**_ lucky we aren't in public.

A fairly light blush graced my twin's cheeks as he stumbled slightly. He quickly looked from his haughty undies to his drawer and back, shock clearly etched in his features at his blunder. He held out his hand, as if asking me to toss back his undergarments. So, I did.

"Sorry. I keep my underwear and socks in the same drawer."

"Really?" I think aloud as my blush softens. That's kinda interesting… I've lived here all these years with him and I never- _**WAIT! **_Why am I actually _thinking_ the guy's undies!?

"Here, try this one." He spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts. Then I realized the "operative" word of the sentence.

"'_**TRY**_'!? _Can't you check it first_!?" I shriek, but it was too late. A tightly packed ball of clothing was already being tossed to me, expecting to be caught.

This is stupid. How can you not tell the difference between socks and underwear!? And who actually takes time to fold underwear anyway!? It's too small and-

"Ow." Crap. I wasn't paying attention.

"_Link_. They are _socks_. That didn't hurt." Shadow comments dully.

"It's a reflex." I spat back, scooping up the fabric and unballing it. Luckily, they were socks. I don't think I could bear to have another episode involving flesh-contact with another pair of… _I WASN'T ENJOYING IT! _

Finally, Shadow managed to procure an outfit that tickled his fancy and made haste to strip and dress, me making sure to keep my gaze astray out of respect… and probably mild bashfulness…. Where that'd come from, I don't know, but I do know that I'm already having a problem seeing his undergarments… I don't want to see them on his mostly naked body…

… _I DON'T!_

Anyway, I snatched up my checkered Canvases and slipped them over my _**FINALLY **_socked feet and joined my twin in front of our Hylian aspen, body-length mirror, following suit and giving myself the once-over as he was.

I noticed how ruffled and mussed my hair was looking, so I started combing my fingers through the golden strands in an attempt to get rid of its bed-head look. I took a glimpse at Shadow's obsidian locks when I noticed his silvery-pearl new-growths making themselves visible.

"Hey, Shadow…" I poke my twin in the side after detangling my fingers from my blond mop. He cuts me a sideways glance, as I saw reflected in the mirror, that appeared to say 'Yes, _Link_?'

I grin slightly, think it'd be fun to talk with our twin telepathy instead of with words.

And as expected, Shadow's able to read my thoughts crystal clearly as I noticed when he started o reach for my green sockhat.

"And as for the part about my hair…" he speaks, flattening his hair with his hands to even further perfect perfection. "I'm not going to dye it again… or at least not yet…"

"Well, don't let your hair grow out too much" I voice in a teasing manner, knowing well that it'd probably annoy him.

"Just because one person thought I was albino that _ONE _time doesn't mean anything, _Link_."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at niigghhhhhhttttttt!" I scamper away from Shadow before he decides that a beating session's in order, snatching up my backpack from beside the door. "Come _Shadow_, we're gonna be late!"


	2. Chapter 2

Link to a Shadow

By: Eriob34 (aka, Kimi Kira)

Chapter 2

-- Shadow's P.O.V.--

I fail to comprehend how my impossibly adorable twin can be so hyper and sporadic in the morning...

...But he's cute, so that makes up for it greatly.

Anyway, my green-clad twin bounds down the obstructing stairs much quicker than i make "haste" to, saturating his wake with unecessary enthusiasm.

"Good~MORN~ing!" the owner of this voice everso sickeningly sings that i almost hurl last night's dinner over the stair railing.

Expectedly, much to my dismay, my loveable brother reciprocates. "'MORN~ing MOM~my!"

As i turn the corner after my sluggish descent from those troubling stairs I am greeted with the pleasure of grimacing at the sight of _my Link _leaping into the open arms of my retardedly giddy mother.

Navi... that bitch...

The two twirl around stupidly, although Link looks admittedly cute as always. My mother is the only stupid looking one to me, but I digress. I roll my eyes, loathing the attention that I'm not receiving, and continue past them as i rummage through the pantry for a quick, mobile breakfast.

"Good morning to you too, Lyric." the bitch greets blandly. I pause momentarily at the sound of my wretched name spilling sardonically past her lips that I believe are pursed mockingly, only to ignore my mother and proceed with my breakfast food endevors.

"Hey, Shadow. Pass me a Pop-Tart, please?" My twins voice lusoriously melts into my hearing as he directly exhales over my ear. Startled, my heart leaps, surging anticipation along my spinal column. I was so focused on ignoring that bitch that I hadn't realized when he approached my hindside...

... I inwardly chuckle at the joke I just unknowingly made.

Anyway, I snag the Pop-Tart box from the pantry shelf, only to find one remaining toaster pastry. Of course I pass it to Link.

"Thank you, Shadow-niichan!" he coos, but as I turn around he's already skipping out of the front door, saturating his wake once again with the overflowing, delectable enthusiasm that he is.

_God... how I love him.... _I slightly smile at the notion. Thoughlessly, I follow.

"Lyric?"

My face slumps into an expression of bitter hatred again as I stop dead in the effervescent tracks my brother left behind. Slowly and quite dreadfully - as if it takes all the effort in the world for me to do this, which I feel it does - I crane my neck to meet the cerulean-orbbed glare of the wench that gave birth to us, Link and I. "Navi." i curse, embrodding it with colorful gems of rancour.

She eyes me carefully, staring me down like a lioness confronting a potential threat. "I'll be staying late again at the hospital."

As much as i dispise listening to this woman speak her sentiments brought a little happiness to my already heavy heart. I get to spend alone time with my brother, the most adorable twin anyone could ask for - Link. Awesome.

She didn't seem to be saying anything more than that, so I begin walking, but...

"Oh, Lyric-dear."

... That bitch has to stop me again. Violent tremors rush up my spine at her obvious mock affection as I wonder if the woman realizes that I have a cute twin brother waiting for me outside.

"Have a nice day, my son. I love you."

Navi... that bitch...

SHADOWSHADOWSHADOWSHADOWSHADOWSHADOWSHADOWSHADOWSHADOWSHADOW

My brother has wait outside long enough. Poor him... I hope he didn't miss me much. Quickly, I rush to his side, starting a pace that we can walk in stride together.

"Where's you Pop-Tart, Shadow?"

Anguish is lifted off my being at my lovely twin's concern. "There weren't any left... that's the last one."

Link suddenly stops, so i do too. He's staring at me all twinkly-eyed and increduously. So animated. Cute.

He ruffles the silver wrapping of the Pop-Tart, opening it and breaking off a piece. "EAT!" he commands, vehemently jutting that fragment of the toaster pastry in my line of sight, blocking me from the more interesting things in my life - him.

I stretch my mouth open sizeably, enclosing it over the presented piece of Pop-Tart, my lips slightly brushing over the tips of Link's fingers. I gaze at him as I do so, allowing my mouth to linger. He's staring back at me silently, but that blush that is gracing his cheeks is all the response I need. Nice.

"Is that... Navi's children...? Yes... Come, come." a scratching throat calls to us. The peddling street psychic, Deku Baa-chan, waves her gangly hand in our direction, annoyingly interrupting our little brotherly moment, causing Link to jerk away bashfully. Damn her. Normally, she lurks in the alley bewteen the flowershop and the boarding house... ten blocks in the opposite direction of where we're heading. What the hell is she doing her, in the daylight and all?

Link becomes transfixed on the eerie hunch-backed hag as if her crusty elderly being was dousted in magic, staring at her as he slowly make his way down the sidewalk towards her. The vile wench snatches links palms in her dirty one, and I swear to break them off at the wrist, but i restrain myself. Her fingers scrape overthe deep creases of my twin's squishy palm, "reading" them, i presume.

"...Yes... Yes, Yes! Today, your fortunes are scripted in the cosmos! Indefinately!" the peddler croaks. Link's beautifully blue eyes widen masjestically, astonished, I'm sure. I shake my head at the naivety of my adorable twin. "It seems 'Incest' lies in nearing paths for the two of you."

Personally, I don't think that's much of a fortune at all. Any on-looker on the street with good eyes and common sense can tell that I am quite partial to my brother and that these feeling may be mutual. Link does have yet to directly deny me, not that I think he will or anything.... I just snicker knowingly as Link hollowly orates "Incest?"

For Link's enlightenment purposes solelly, I inquire blandly "What does that mean?".

Wildly, that crazed fortune teller hisses at us, snatching her hand away from Link's as if his burned with flesh-deteriorating acid. "One free fortune a day! You youngsters have your youth! If you're not paying, GO LOOK IT UP!" she screetches, coughing into our breathing space as we dodge it perceptively, then the mentally preturbed peddler scampers back into the depths of the dark allies.

"..._ Link_, you're okay, right...?"

At the sound of his name, my twin turns to me with an oddly placed smile. "Yeah! There's something magical about that creepy Baa-chan."

I sigh, shaking my head disapprovingly, but I can't help smiling back. "Just make sure you wash your hands soon. You never know where that hag could have last been..."

SHADOWLINKSHADOWLINKSHADOWLINKSHADOWLINKSHADOWLINKSHADOWLINK

-- Link's P.O.V. --

Shadow and I have just left the school bathroom, him throughly monitoring my hand washing techniques. It's such a pain sometimes how anal he is about clean stuff, you know? But you gotta love him... afterall, he did let me have the last Pop-Tart just now. Strawberry is our favorite flavor and he didn't even complain! Such a good brother!

Anyway, upon entering our classroom, a voice rings out over the crowd.

"Hey Green! Over here!"

I scan the noisey room for our Red-clad (alleged) doppleganger, knowing his voice well in contrast to all the others. In the front row, I notice the purple-garbbed Vio and... Vaati? Sitting together? Talking? Conversating??? That's rather... odd.... Anyway, he smiles softly at me and I nod back at him. Vaati scowls at us, Shadow and I, of course. We never were much of aquaintances...

I glance around the room again for Red, spotting him atop one of the desk in the back corner of the room, waving like an idiot to get my attention.

"Hey Red." I greet as I made my way, with Shadow in tow, over to my chipper friend. "Where's Blue?"

Instantaneously, Red's face faulters dramatically, his eyes glazing over with wettening tears. He's cheeks profusely and I notice that his eyes seem to be a little red around the rim.

"He's...He's..." Red stutters, gasping exaggeratedly. "He's not feeling weeeeeeeeeeellllllll!" and he burst into tears.

Shadow sighs in a manner that I read as annoyance as I chuckle awkwardly. I'm not the greatest when it come to handling crying people...

"W-Well... do you know what's wrong with him...?" I offer my concern.

Red sniffles noisily - causing Shadow, who isn't even looking at us, to groan in digust - and (unattractively) wipes away his piling tears with the back of his sleeved hand messily. Shadow groans more irritably from all the sounds.

"He-He said something about stomach aches and b-being really t-tired..." Red trails off, dotting the end of his speech with a big, wet sniffle. I laugh as Shadow opts for burrying his head in his arms.

In my opinion, his story, Blue's claim, sounds kinda fishy.... Blue is known for taking frequented vacations during the school year. _In my opinion, Rishu's needs to stop his distasteful blubbering, _I imagine Shadow saying, which cracks a smile on my lips. Pouting, Red glares at me and I put my inward jests away.

"Are you sure about that...?" I quirk a brow at Red's pouting face skeptically. "Seems more like someone's just being lazy on a Monday morning."

"I'm serious!" Red practically shouts, frowning even deeper. "He sounded exhuasted! Who feels exausted first thing in the morning!?"

Shadow, from where he had taken his seat, uninterestedly lifts his head to give Red an inquiring look, similar to the one I'm dawning but with an added sense of dejected-ness.

"... You call him first thing in the morning?" we ask simultaneously.

Responsively, Red flushes to a color similar to that of the red on his stripped shirt. "W-We walk to school together he was a little late coming to get me, so i got worried.... That's all!"

Shadow snickers a bit - about what? i don't know - before he redirects his boredom to elsewhere in the room. Pouting and flustered as it seems, Red swivels in the opposote direction, probably peeved that we (mostly me) aren't taking him seriously, but how can we when it's related to a non-serious guy like Blue?

"Uhh... we could go visit Blue with you after school if you want.... Right Shadow?"

LINKSHADOWLINKSHADOWLINKSHADOWLINKSHADOWLINKSHADOWLINKSHADOWLINKSHADOW

-- Shadow's P.O.V. --

"Huh?" I answer with the utmost interest. Are they still going on about Takeshi? It's not the first time he's skipped school, so why is Rishu still whining?

"I said we can visit Blue after school with Red... riiiight?" my twin repeats, although I don't really care for hearing it again... I have plans.

Just to mess with the whiney runt I sigh as if this little detour in my after school plans will ruin my whole day. "Who cares what's wrong with Takeshi? Why do I have to be involved in his little sick pranks?"

At my purposefully insensitive sentiment Link gasps in a way that says 'why did you say that!?', and Rishu suddenly jumps in my face, assulting my vison with red-ness.

"Shadow, you bully! How can you say something like that!? Weren't you listening!?" Rishu shouts, speckles of spit and what I'll assume to be his breakfast flying around his mouth as he does so. He has a really big mouth. For some reason, he's still yelling at me even though I already started tuning him out. If he'd just understand that I don't have much of an interest in him or his homosexual addictiveness to Takeshi, then he's sure to save a lot of breath... and breakfast.

Shortly after, red-ness is out of sight and green is all I see. I turn my attention to Link and he begins speaking.

"Summarized, Blue's 'sick' and Red's worried. All of Red's... overreacting-"

"I'm not overreacting!" the red-clad loud mouth interjects. Link continues as if Rishu never said anything.

"-has got me a little worried as well... maybe we should visit...?"

Link's features seem to be morphing into adorable mush, kind of like Rishu's face, except Link's is actually adorable. "So? What does this have to do with me, hmm?"

My twin groans, shaking my arm pleadingly. I'm not sure if it's to get me to stop saying insensitive stuff or to get me to say 'yes.' "Come on, Shadow! You know mom wouldn't let me go if you don't come too!"

I probably should just tell him about "mother dearest" staying late at the hospital today... or I can mess with him a little? I smirk sadistically. "Or we could just not go?"

"Naaa! Nii-chan!"

"Such a bully!"

"Fine, fine. I'll go." I wave my hand, dismissing the matter, although I'd much rather use the extra time we're wasting to visit this bum to spend with Link at home. Oh well. I don't want to be with on to put a frown on his face or wrinkles in his adorable, worrisome forehead.

"Yay! Shadow-niichan is the best!" my twin cheers insecantly, along with Rishu, who seems to automatically regained his bubbly nature.

"... Buuuuuuuut..." i draw out languidly, to build suspense. The two immediately stop.

"But what...?" Link tilts his head to the side, confused as to what the catch is. He looks valnerable. I think this would be a good time to test out a little of that "incest" theory Deku Baa-chan was gabbing about...


	3. Chapter 3

Link to a Shadow

By: Eriob34 (aka, _Kimi no Kira Kami-sama_)

Chapter 3

-- Link's P.O.V. --

Oh no. Oooooooooooh no. Sh-Shadow... he's... he's... I DON'T KNOW! One minute he's agreeing to accompany me to Blue's house... now, after taking two and a half powerful strides in my direction, he's looming over me (mot really... if anything, he's just a few centimeters taller than me, but that's not the point!) with one of his pale hands ghosting over what I'm sure to be my crimson cheek. Slowly, yet seemingly tactfully, Shadow's open palm makes contact with my face, cupping it lightly.

I gulp, probably audiably. My body feels smultering hot, my heart rate increasing with my body temperate. I'm so confused as to where this nervous anticipation spawned from, but I can't shake the feeling... so uncomfortable! If I wasn't feeling like jelly right now, I'd whack stupid Shadow over the head!

Somewhere during all of this my body went rigid, not that I'm suprised about that, but that didn't stop me from feeling one of Shadow's devious arms snake around my midsection, pulling me into his chest. I yelp pathetically and he just smirks at my blushing form, mositening his lightly chapped lips with a flick of his tongue.

I feel like prey. Is this some kind of cruel, twisted revenge from this morning!? GAH! Why does my twin always have to bring up the most useless things at the most inconvenient of times, in public no less!? Is... is this my weakness: Shadow's smoldering platinum-blood eye leering me down like he's going to eat me while holding me..._ tenderly_....? That's my weakness!? How sucky am I?!?!

"Shadow!!!" I hear a spastic Red shriek. "Wh-what-" but he's abruptly cut off by something that I wish I nor the ENTIRE CLASS didn't hear.

"You're mine afterwards, Link." he purrs. Purrs. PURRS!

I feel light-headed and paralyzed by his words, but (unfortunately) not enough to make me completely unaware of whatever the hell's going on.

After he ...._ purred_... that little line for the hearing of the entire class, he exhales deeply. That tiny gust of nostral winds make me take notice to just how close our faces are... how cl-close our lips are.... My face explodes in another blushy inferno, enough to inflame Shadow's hand. Part of me wishes that it really would so he'd let go, seeing how my body doesn't plan on making any moves any time soon.

But then it happen...

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I muster enough control over my nerves to peer over Shadow's should just a smiggen...

"Link and Lyric, SO CUTE!" stupid Zelda, daughter of the Principle, squeals.

There's like... a pack of fangirls... wild, moe-hungry fangirls drooling over what Shadow's going to me! Sick people! And...

"Yeah! Cute!" Red... AGREES with them!?! He's at the front of the pack, like... leading them or something! What the heck does he think he's doing!?

Shadow glances over his shoulder at all of them, smirking, I believe. Then, he turns back to me. Oooooooooh nooooooooo...

"Deal...?" he whispers. What, so now he decides to use i quite voice? What crappy timing, genius.

I'm... I'm not going to lose to Shadow's little... whatever he's doing! No way! I feel a twitch in my finger... which mean I didn't lose all feeling.... I smile back at Shadow, exhaling so my breath can mingle a little with his.

Slowly, I'm regaining feeling and coherant though process. Good. I lift my arms to fit snuggly around Shadow's neck, to which even he seems suprised. HA!

I pull Shadow down to me and I surge myself forward, pressing a firm kiss to my brother's lips. Unresponsively, he just stands their, petrified. Point one for Linkie!

Then I withdrawl. "It's a deal~"

LinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVio

-- Vio's P.O.V. --

I have no idea what's going on....

Vaati's being weirdly flirtatious.

Red's crying over Blue's absence.

Link's kissing his twin brother.

Random girls are screaming, possible busting ear drums. Mr. Ezlo's sure to rush in here to see what all the ruckus is about...

Gray and Wave are absent too... or skipping.

"Damn! why haven't they stopped screaming yet!?!" Vaati sneers.

"It's moe." I reply calmly. Vaati just frowns more at our female (and Red) classmates' behavior. Oh, what an eccentric class we have.

VioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLinkVioLink

-- Link's P.O.V. --

I'm gonna win this!


	4. Chapter 4

Link to a Shadow

By: Eriob34 (aka, Kira Quintessence. I just keep getting new names XD)

Chapter 4

~ Vio's P.O.V.~

Today's school session seemed peculiarly lively for once. Maybe it's an omen for things to come in the future, although I know that's very reasonable. I probably would have been able to properly assess all of today's odd occurrences...

... If it wasn't for Vaati.

Many times today, I found myself wanting to abandon him in the most literal of ways possible... well, not as far as to kill myself or anything (it would have sufficed in theory, though). His unconditional clingy-ness is irritating, and I really just want to mingle with Green and the rest...

"Aiden, Aiden!" the aforementioned boy bubbles as if he's trying to be... _"Attractive."_

It's not as if there is bad weather or anything. The weather is actually rather favorable. The sun is shining nicely in a way that is not threatening to burn anyone to a crisp. And there is the accompaniment of a gentle breeze. Coupled with the clear skies and beaming sun, it seems like it would be an awesome day for a kite fly. But personally, I'm not completely content with this weather.... The clear skies leave me with no clouds to distract me from this dread that Vaati is being.

And almost as if rehearsed for my utter displeasure, he, Vatti, snatches my hand up in his in a firm, _"loving"_ grip, lacing my fingers with his.

I really don't enjoy this.

I just want to go home.

Or at least have more to distract me from this.

... Stupid, unchanging weather that won't bend its patterns for my convenience.

"Thanks for walking... home with me, Aiden," he smiles, swishing his lengthy, lavender locks out of his face. I try to ignore the fact that we both know he really wanted to say _"thanks for walking me home_" as if we are some type of love-love couple. Instead, I focus on the oxymoron my name is when compared to my personality. Mixing religion and faith with science and things of a logical nature is a no-no. What were you thinking mother? Maybe she didn't suspect my personality to be this way... but it also does contradict my personality in more ways that just that, doesn't it? My name, I mean. It means "fire" or to be "fiery." Ha. I'm nothing like that. I'm...

"Aiden?"

Yes, yes. I know I'm Aiden, but that's not what I'm trying to say. I'm a rather indifferent person... I guess cold sometimes, but definitely not "fiery." That's two strikes against you, mom. I'm naming the next kid you have to avoid silly oxymorons like-

"Aiden? Are you paying attention?"

"No, I'm purposefully not." I groan. I wish this can be a silent walk home. Well, silent save for the voice in my head. I don't want to think about how this... nuisance? (Yeah, that works) is holding my hand, swinging it lightly between our strolling bodies. I don't want to think about how we look like we're suppose to be matching because he suddenly wants to be all purpled up. People on the streets probably think we look... _"cute"_ together.

Ugh.

I'm not enjoying this at all.

Vaati whimpers a small noise of distress, "Why aren't you paying attention?"

I sigh, "What's there to pay attention to? You're not talking and neither am I. I think things are nicer this way."

"Oh..." he sighs too, his voice waning in ecstatic-ness. Maybe I'm being "un-nice," as Red might put it, but it's saving me from doing anything anyone may regret.

"But... I am mildly curious about on thing." I state honestly, and he immediately perks back up at the opportunity to "conversate." I turn away from him indifferently. Or maybe it's that I don't want what ever dead-puppy look he might pull to guilt me after I ask him this: "Why are you keeping me from my friends?"

As ineffective as not looking at him is, I still _feel_ Vaati's immense unhappiness with my query. He stops walking, so naturally (but mostly since his hand is anchored to mine), I stop too. His grip on my hand tightens, pressuring the sides of our knuckles together somewhat painfully. I ignore this fact and continue staring off into the sky as if I never said anything.

"... I don't understand what you see in them..." he mumbles dejectedly, "They aren't good people."

"They are plenty good people," I quip back.

"_Oh yeah!?" _he screams, violently yanking my arm so that I whip around to face him. I think I felt my should pop a little, but I don't think anything's injured. That would be a problem.

"Well, look at them! They're selfish! Can't you see!?" Vaati cries pleadingly. His hair is splayed unceremoniously around his pale face and cheeks, which are starting to redden a little. The wind blows another small burst of calming breeze, as if trying to fix Vaati's tousled, lavender locks for him.

If it weren't for that personality of his, always trying to feign innocence when he really loathes everyone, I'd probably find him _semi_-attractive.

But I don't.

"No. Enlighten me." I drone, uninterested in whatever he's going on about. Mostly, my mind's just wandering back to the same things...

_I really don't enjoy this._

_I just want to go home._

_Or at least have more to distract me from this._

_... Stupid, unchanging weather that won't bend its patterns for my convenience. _

Forget the lack of clouds for my preference. Rain would be more strategic for me right now.

Vaati quivers. He lowers his head some, just enough so I can no longer see his eyes. But it doesn't matter. I can sense his tears preparing to well up and spill.

"_Th-THERE'RE LEAVING YOU BEHIND!"_

VioShadowVioShadowVioShadowVioShadowVioShadowVioShadow VioShadowVioShadowVioShadowVioShadow

~Shadow's P.O.V.~

Heh, _Link's_ obviously shaken up. I know he wasn't completely serious when he accepted the terms of my proposal. After all, his composure after he so boldly kissed me – god, that kiss was wonderful – began to crumble as soon as Mr. Ezlo fuddled his way into the moe ruckus that was our class. My adorable, little twin is probably thinking this is some kind of game, so he may hold his ground until this is all over, although I don't want this to end, but right now he's probably thinking...

ShadowLinkShadowLinkShadowLinkShadowLinkShadowLinkShadowLinkShadowLinkShadowLinkShadowLinkShadowLink

~Link's P.O.V.~

I can't win this. GAWD! What was I thinking!?! I CAN'T WIN THIS! I'm not even sure what I'm trying to win.... Sure, that little kissing stunt got me through the first class period without Shadow bugging the hell out of me.... Although it felt kinda amaz – NO! NO,NO,NO! What the heck am I thinking!? Because of this, I've played into Shadow's hand. He has the advantage, which he probably believes graces him the incentive to give me these... _evil_... _deceitful_... _bedroom eye_-type looks ALL DAY! Even when I can't see him, I can feel him. And those twin telepathy powers don't help any bit! I swear they're just amplifying the effect of his scarlet-silver eyes as they excavate over my body...

GAH! I can feel myself blushing!

"Ready to go, Green?"

"Huh! I... I DON'T KNOW!"

Quickly, Red jumps in my face with a look of distress or concern. I can't tell which, not that I care to at this point in time. Don't people understand that I'm going through scary, life altering events here!?

"What do you mean 'I DON'T KNOW'?" he mimics my voice almost perfectly. I just frown at him. "Didn't you suggest that we go to Blue's now???"

"O-Oh... yeah," I look around me. I spot a few people staring at me oddly because of my loud outburst. Whatever. What holds my attention is that stupid twin of mine smirking smugly at me.

Ugh... why did I agree?!

"Yeah, _Link_. I want to get this over with as quickly and problem-free as possible..." Shadow tapers off. Argh! You can HEAR the cocky taunting in his voice!

Despite myself, I gulp and shudder at his words. I know he just wants to hurry and go home to "settle" his game-thing he's trapped me into playing.

"I-I'm going to win this, Shadow," I comment as coldly and confidently as I can. In all honesty, I'm hoping to stay at Blue's long enough so that mom will be home to put a stop to this evil that Shadow is plotting!

... But that might result in him getting scolded. Although he deserves it for being a sneaky bastard, I don't want that either...

LinkRedLinkRedLinkRedLinkRedLinkRedLinkRedLinkRedLinkRedLinkRedLinkRed

~Red's P.O.V.~

YAY! We've finally reached Blue-kun's house, and I am relieved. Very much :3

Not only do I get to see Blue-kun, but I get to escape this weird _"atmosphere"_ Shadow and Green are making.... It makes me feel unneeded and out of place... kinda like a third wheel! D:

Not to leave out that it also a very stifling atmosphere! It left no room for talking... making it a very, very silent walk.

Well, now we're in front of Blue-kun's house... and no one's making a move to ring the doorbell or anything (figures... 'don't everyone get up at once!' XD). Shadow's too busy looking menacing, and Green's too busy trying not to be eaten by Shadow. I really hope he doesn't get eaten.... But more importantly, I take the liberty of ringing it ten times for good measure.

... But what if I wake Blue-kun? Darn it! I should have though of his health state first! DX

"Tashi-niichan's in his room."

"Tashi-niichan's in his room." another voice echoes. I'm not sure when the door got opened, but it did, and now two small-ish boys that I recognize from our class (I don't know there names...and I'm not sure why they are here. I've never seen them here before...), one with soft pink hair and grey, listless eyes and the other with cherry red hair and grey eyes that matched the other's, are standing in from of us. Personally, I think their eyes are pretty dull in contrast to their wilily hair hues, but I guess it doesn't matter. Genetics aren't home interior decorators or anything... stuff doesn't have to match.

Anyway. Yes. Two smallish boys. And that's saying something coming from me, since I'm not all that big in stature myself. But yeah. They're just holding hands, staring at us – Shadow, Green, and I (almost for got they were there ^^;).

"Um... are you going to let us in...?" Green speaks up hesitantly, but they're still just staring at us. At first, I thought they were kinda cute looking, but now those dead-looking eyes are getting reeeeeeeeaaally creepy.

"... Mom says Tashi-niichan's sick." The pink-haired one... says. There's no way else to describe it. Not a mumble, or a whisper, or a yip, or anything. He just _said_ it.

"... Mom says Tashi-niichan's sick." The red-haired one mimics as if he doesn't have a brain of his own to think with. Creepy! D:

"B-But Blu-uh... Takeshi's our friend! We're worried about him, and we have today's homework, and we want to –"

"GRAY! WAVE! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

Those twin sets of grey orbs flood with panic as the two scamper quickly away in fear? of the booming voice. I jump too, a little shocked by the sudden-ness.

Then Blue-kun comes into view, sliding to a stop in a pair of use-to-be-white socks, as if he had been running to chase off the dead-looking boys. Blue-kun's always to the rescue! X3

He huffs a little, fixing his pretty powder blue V-neck tee shirt. It was a little rumpled.

"Hey guys. Excuse the bizarre brothers over there," He growls slightly, cocking his head in the direction that the two smallish boys went. "So, what's up?"

I hear Shadow grunt behind me, then I too realize that I should be a little mad.

"I told you he was just being lazy about waking up this morning," Green chuckles kind of like... in a superior, _"I was right"_ kind of way.

"What do you mean, 'What's up'!?" I mock his voice sarcastically to make him seem stupid. "You said you were sick! I was really worried this morning!" Fustratedly, I punch him in the arm, although I know that really isn't going to prove much anything...

Shadow sighs indifferently, "Can we just going inside already?"

"Yeah, Blue. Good host don't leave their guest out on their doorstep for _this _long." Green finishes for his twin. "I'm getting tired of standing."

"Shut the hell up, you two!" Blue-kun barks, yanking us individually by our arms and throwing us into his house. I want to believe he was a little gentler with me, 'cause it seems like it hurt Green a lot since he's rubbing is arm and shoulder and all...

"You guys know where stuff is. Just don't eat the Jell-O in the fridge. That's mom's." Blue-kun calls to us as he ascends his stairs. Shadow and Green head in the opposite direction down the hall. I really don't want to be stuck with their awkward-ness again... and I don't think they want me stuck in their awkward-ness either...

"Uh- Blue! I-I have your homework and class notes and stuff!" I shout up the stair that Blue-kun just disappeared on. "Um... wh-what should I do with them?"

"Bring them up!" I hear the reply. It kinda makes me want to skip. So, I do, up the stairs!

After climbing the stairs, I walk down another short hall, rounding a corner, and skip my way into Blue-kun's expectedly blue room. Well, it's more of a deep cerulean, if you wanna get specific and stuff.

Blue-kun glances up at me from his spot on his bed, "... what the hell... where you just skipping?"

I giggle back shyly, sticking my tongue out at him. "I'm happy, is all."

Walking over to his desk, I shrug off my book bag and start sorting through its contents for today's class stuff, "If you let me spend the night, I can help you with your homework."

"Sure, just check in with your parents. I don't want them freaking out again."

Lol. It's kinda a funny story... but just to put it short, it's my dad that does most of the freaking out.

Anyway, I turn around and Blue-kun is stretched out on his bed horizontally, thumbing through a Shonen Jump "mangazine," as I call them. I join him on the bed, though I don't lie down. Just sit. Lying down might make me a little uncomfortable...

"Um... Bl-Blue?"

"Yeah? What is it?" he answers with out looking away from the mangazine. If I'm not mistaken... it seems like he's trying to... distract himself? But from what? Maybe he know that I'm going to ask why he skipped school... 'cause he's OBVIOUSLY NOT SICK! Made me worry for nothing! DX Those are wasted tears I'll never get back!

"Why the heck did you skip school!?" I just blurt out.

"I told you, I was sick!" he argues, still not looking up from him mangazine. In a fit of aimless anger, I push him to roll onto his back – which he does fight me back, but doesn't do such a good job with – and snatch his precious mangazine from his grubby claws.

"Liar! I know sick people when I see them! AND YOU'RE NOT SICK!"

Blue-kun then sits up in a crossed-legged position, exhaling deeply and combing a hand through his scratchy, bed head hair (his hair wouldn't be like that if he wasn't a school skipper, staying in bed all day for NOTHING).

"Look, Red. I really did get sick –"

"Oh sur –"

"Let me finish!" he snaps, and I promptly shut up. "Last night... I was taking care of some... _'business'_ in the shower..."

I gasps lightly and feel my cheeks beginning to burn, "You... you mean _that_ kind of _'business'_?"

"Y-Yeah..." he stutters lightly and a subtle, yet noticeable blush grows on his cheeks. "Well, after doing that, I was too tired to dry up and dress for bed... so I went to bed wet and in boxers. By morning, I was running a mild fever, so my mom kept me home with Wave and Gray..."

I really wanted to ask why those two creepy boys are here 'cause I'm pretty sure that Blue-kun doesn't have any siblings... but more important questions are ramming against my skull, seeking escape.

"Um... Bl-Blue-k-kun...?" my cheeks burn even brighter as I my voice trembles. o///o

Blue-kun's blush gets a lot bigger too, covering most of his face from ear to ear, "Bl-Blue-kun? You never call me that..."

Ah! I-I let it slip! I never call Blue-kun "Blue-kun" outside of my own head! I hope he's not mad...

"I... It's - ! I didn't mean to!" I scramble for words. Th-this is getting really awkward and my face is getting really hot...

"It's fine! Just ask the question!" he shouts! Startled, I jolt and let out a little squeak noise, further adding to my embarrassment.

"Wh-WHATDOYOUTHINKABOUTWHENYOUTAKECAREOFYOUR_'BUSINESS'_!?"

I'm not sure how, but i think he manages to understand my spastic slew of words since Blue-kun is now staring at me with "hot" looking eyes.... I'm not sure how to describe it, but it's kinda like the look that Shadow gives Green that makes us think he's going to get eaten...

... A-Am I going to get eaten...? D:

"You really want to know?"

I nod silently.

"Promise you won't hate me for it?"

To that, I also nod silently.

"Okay... it's –"

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter End.

Hm... I hoped this turned out pretty good :3

Honestly, I don't know what I want to happen with Vio. I want to fit him in this an equal amount as everyone else.... If you think Vio and Vaati should hook up before the end of this story, PM me or something, cuz I'm reeeeeeeaaaaaalllllllyyyyyy confused as to how I should make his role play out...

And just incase people don't know...

Green = Link

Shadow = Lyric (he hates the name, though)

Red = Rishu

Blue = Takeshi

Vio = Aiden

Shadow thinks the color-naming thing is pointless, and stupid, so I gave the others names so that other people can call them by.

... Except Shadow. Everyone calls him that (unless Navi just wants to get on his nerves)

Happy readings to all!


	5. Chapter 5

Link to a Shadow

By: Eriob34 (aka Kira Quintessence)

Chapter 5

--Shadow's P.O.V.--

Well, figuring that Takeshi and Rishu might want some alone time, _Link_ and I leave them be in the privacy of Takeshi's room.

… Actually, that's probably more of _Link's_ reason. He's always considerate of people like that. I, on the other hand, don't care either which way, as long as the time we spend here will somehow be significantly reduced.

So, yeah. My lovely twin and I are making use of Takeshi's very beachy-themed living room, lounging as the TV plays some show that I'm not very familiar with. So, I look elsewhere around the room.

The place is very nicely furnished. It has nice, tan-ish wooden floors that have a high-gloss finish to it. I noticed this when we first walked in, since _Link_ started to so cutely glide across the floor after we removed our shoes. I just hadn't noticed just how much since we were in the hallway. But it's not just the floor. The walls too. All of the walls are a crisp sky blue, like how a cloudless day reflects the sun magnificently. Well, except one white wall… the one with the plasma screen TV mounted on it, with also has a ivory-colored shelf just below it, sporting beachy knick-knacks like shells, star fish and decorative bottles of sand (some colored, some not). So, I guess the room isn't like a cloudless day, that one wall being like the cloud. But similarly, the sun light reflects off the wall quite nicely. It kind of makes the room seem bigger, more spacious, like actually being outside.

Very nice living room, Takeshi. You get an A+ from a first-time guest.

Thankfully, Takeshi's parents don't seem to be sticklers for their furnishings… their couch, which is strategically placed in the perfect viewing position of the plasma screen, is white leather, but it doesn't have any of that annoying plastic garbage. That stuff's uncomfortable and makes regrettable noises if you rub it the wrong way. If only that bitch Navi had considered that before wasting money. I ever-so promptly ripped it off after it interrupted _Link_ and I watching anime.

Anyway, behind us is the kitchen area that kind of merges into the living room, only separated by a bar-like counter top… which means if anyone's hiding back there, I wouldn't be able to see them…

… Stupid imps. If they're looking for a show, their precious "Take-niichan" is putting one on upstairs, I'm sure.

Since I'm aware of the extra eyes observing us, I sigh irritably and toss my arm over the couch, trying to get a little more comfortable. And out of the corner of my eye, I notice something twitch. I turn… and it happens to be _Link._

Well, it's more of a nervous fidget than a simple twitch. He's playing with nails, picking out dirt from under them and smearing it off on his pants.

Ew.

Now he's toying with a loosing string on his hoodie cuff… now the whole sleeve.

How the hell did I not notice this before? We're "alone."

Okay… I didn't notice, 'cause I was too busy admiring the house…

"Hey, _Link_," I coo to him, a smug smirk dancing on my lips as I let the words slide off my lips like melted chocolate. It's a weird analogy, but all in all he'll find it sexy, but won't admit to it. His head jerks to face me, dawning an expression as if he just took a sucker punch to the face and is helplessly begging to know why. "I really enjoyed that kiss this morning…" I pause, allotting him time to react cutely as always.

Expectedly, his cheeks burn with a blush, and I do all that I can to keep from grinning evilly and scaring him away.

"So… mind giving me another?"

… It's almost as if I dropped a bomb. A few seconds of realization pass as my words melt into his brain. With a pricelessly delectable look on his face, he explodes.

"WHAAAAT!?"

"Shhh. You don't want to disturb Takeshi and Rishu, do you?"

"Whaaaat!?" he repeats in more of a shrill whisper. "H-How can you ask for something like that!?"

"The same way you so easily gave me one this morning," I retort. "So… do you mind giving me another?"

"Yes, I mind!" he continues in that same harsh whisper. "And it wasn't easy!"

"Oh, really?" I challenge, scooting closer to him as he starts inching back. "Prove it. Do it again, _Link._"

"N-No way!" he pushes himself further away. He looks like he's trying to buy time. Thinking up an excuse? His teeth graze his lower, quivering lip lightly. Somewhat jealously, I look on, watching each movement of his teeth, wanting my own to be in their place.

"B-Besides, we're in public!" A-ha. It is an excuse. A lousy excuse, but an excuse still. It does make him more adorable that he tried.

"We're _alone_. Plus, you did it at school the first time in front of a bunch of people…"

"B-But Blue a-and R-Red –!" he stammers out, but chokes when a small "thud" sounds from his back hitting the arm rest on the opposite side of the chair.

" – Are upstairs taking care of their own things, like we should be doing…"

"SHADOW!" Link charmingly squeaks a protest.

"Yes, my twin?" I calmly answer, although I'm practically on top of him. He's flushed and stuttering little random nothings that fall deaf to my ears. Pushing him back slightly while caressing his thigh comfortingly, I move in to claim the lips that should have been mine so, so long ago.

SHADOWGREYWAVESHADOWGREYWAVESHADOWGREYWAVESHADOWGREYWAVESHADOWGREYWAVESHADOWGREYWAVESHADOWGREYWAVESHADOWGREYWAVESHADOWGREYWAVESHADOWGREYWAVE

--Gray and Wave's P.O.V. (1) --

We can't see anymore. Just hear. Little muffling sounds.

They disappeared behind the couch, like they dropped something. But together.

One moment.

"Sh-Shadow! Th-This isn't our house!"

Two moments.

Three moments.

"Then let's go home, if you want to complain so much."

"S-So you can molest me there!?!"

Four moments.

Muffling sounds… and a whine.

"… I-I wanna be like that with you… disappear behind the couch…" nearby lips speak softly.

Red hair and grey eyes turn to pink hair and grey eyes.

"I-I wanna be like that with you… 'disappear behind the couch'… too."

We share glances. One's tiny hand cups the tiny cheek of the other. Lips meet briefly.

One speaks, "We can be like that… invisible in the kitchen…?"

A shiver passes through the other, then one as well as crimson rises in both sets of identical cheeks.

"Sc-Scolding?"

The rest goes unsaid. One knows what the other is saying, is thinking.

"… We're invisible in the kitchen."

"… M-Mute in the kitchen too…?"

One kisses the other slowly, lovingly, shushingly. Mute in the kitchen.

We are the Blade Siblings.

We are the last.

We are one.

GREYWAVEVIOGREYWAVEVIOGREYWAVEVIOGREYWAVEVIOGREYWAVEVIOGREYWAVEVIOGREYWAVEVIOGREYWAVEVIOGREYWAVEVIOGREYWAVEVIO

--Vio's P.O.V.--

… I have no idea how it turned out this way. How did it turn out this way? Can someone please explain how it turned out this way?

Vaati's in my room.

On my bed.

And I haven't kicked him out. Not_ "I haven't kicked him out, yet."_ My stomach churns in distress.

My room is by no means small, but it is rather… empty. One bed, one dresser, and one bookshelf crammed with the obvious – books. Now that Vaati's entered, intruded, it seems to be ridiculously cramped in here.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Aiden," he gestures with that fake sweetness that he's so adamant about. While I'm debating in my mind about whether I can develop diabetes from his saccharine speech, he kicks off his shoes, getting comfortable… as if he's going to stay a while.

Then, he reaches off the bed and places his shoes up more nicely.

'… _A long while,' _I groan inwardly.

"You followed me here when I left you," I sneer.

"But you didn't stop me."

Which is true. I didn't. It infuriates me that I didn't. Me, the normally stoic, indifferent person. He infuriates me. He's actually making me feel things, not that I couldn't before, but I would just ignore them.

Infuriate… much like my name(2)…

But that's beside the point. Why is he here? Do I want him to be here?

Ha. Preposterous.

"Your room's kinda empty…" he states, and it rings. It rings in the walls, the air. It even rings somewhere inside of me, creating a faint feeling… reminiscent of… loneliness?

"I'll come over some times to take up some space," he finishes with a bitterly sweet laugh that also sourly rings through. I glare at him and he just smiles back, swinging his legs and bouncing on my bed a little. He looks like an idiot.

"I've had my lifetime supply of you in this one day. No thanks."

Without a word, he hops off my bed and dashes across the room with a light skip. He's leaving more of his essence through out the room, and I swear he's doing it knowingly, to "fill up" the space. I choke on his scent, avoiding filling myself with him. He's really just making it harder for me to breath in here.

Vaati stops at my bookshelf, that being the only thing for him to really thumb through of mine. He starts at the top, picks a book off the shelf, fingers through the pages messily… and drops the book on the floor like an idiot would. This continues for some time. He takes a book, flips some pages, and drops it on the floor. I just stand, observing him from my bedside, mildly dumbfounded although I know why he's doing this…

He's creating himself in my room. Leaving something behind.

He looks over his should, sweeping his lavender locks from view to look over at me. "I like you, Aiden."

"Duh."

"Wait! What do you mean, 'duh'!?" he shouts incredulously. He quickly shoves the current book in his destructive hands back into its slot on the shelf, not that it really matter, and marches over to me.

He glares me in the eye, and I decide he's way too close for comfort. He's been that way the whole day, but this is certainly stepping over that invisible boundary that I only allow certain people to enter.

… _Then why haven't I pushed him away?_

And as to prove something to myself more so than actually harm him, I push Vaati… roughly. Clumsily, he trips over his own feet and crashes to the floor on his. He winces, rubbing his bottom as if it could have taken a bruising. He whimpers and stares back up at me.

"Why did you do that? And you just can't say 'duh'!"

There's a sharp, acute pang in my heart. A feeling of confliction. Part of me wants to truly harm him, kick him, punch him, break his heart, and tell him to get the hell out of my house. To get the hell out of my life. It seems that… in the one short day… his intrusion has completely made everything topsy tervy. And there's the other part…. The part that wants to apologize and make it better with kisses and other loving things of that nature…

"I can, and I did. It's obvious," I comment, ignoring the first part that I am determined to leave unanswered.

Vaati gets up again, but goes around me and sits on my bed once more, "Come, talk to me."

I take a seat next to him. The bed sinks more than I'm use to, reminding of the horror that's "filling" my room, and apparently my life.

We start with nothing, him asking simple questions about my persona. I answer them all, leaving not much room for him to ask for a deeper elaboration. To each of my responses he supplies his own similar anecdotes, informing me of himself. He's informing me of this infuriating person that I would much rather drown in a river, or so I tell myself. Regardless, I listen attentively, filling in for him when he leaves little pockets of silence for me to talk.

"How did you meet _them_, Link, Takeshi, and the rest?"

"Oddly, I met Gr – Link first," I smile a little at the fond memory. I'm not sure if Vaati knows of the color-based nicknames we go by, but those are reserved for only the four of us. Shadow's allowed to use them too, he just chooses not to. "We ran into each other at the mall."

"Wait, what? Aiden doesn't go to the mall!" Vaati chuckles.

"Yeah, that's why I said 'oddly,'" I remark. "I don't know… I just felt very compelled to go." Vaati turns to me, his eyes glistening with curiosity and intrigue.

"Okay, listen. I'm only going to tell this story once," I warn. He just stares at me unfalteringly, so I take that as my cue to begin. "It was a few summers back. Shadow and Link were together, as always, and roaming the mall. At the time, I had no idea of their existence. So, when I went to the mall with nothing better to do, I spotted Shadow sitting on a bench outside of the video game arcade…"

"Well, he doesn't seem to be one to go in an arcade…" Vaati muses. "But wait! Didn't you say they were together, he and… Link?" he asks, hesitant to say Link's name. I know it's because he doesn't like him or any of them, but still. If we're talking about them, I'm not going to accept him calling my friends by anything other than.

"Link was there… making havoc – well, not really havoc, but he was making a bit of a commotion in arcade. I found this out because I sat down next to him and asked why someone his age didn't seem interested in going in," I explain.

"Havoc?"

"Yeah… DDR-related havoc. He was going around, challenging everyone, trying to set the highest score or something. He wouldn't let anyone on the machine unless they were going to 'dance' against him. A crowd gathered, and Shadow chose to leave. So, I went to see for myself.

"When I got in, he took one look at me and freaked," I suck my teeth lightly, emphasizing how I was irritated with his initial response. "He thought I was Shadow for a minute. The lights are kind of dimmed because they have a lot of black lights and glowy-things in there, so my blond hair looked more like white. The Shadow I had seen at first had black hair, but Shadow does naturally have silvery white hair, so I now understand his confusion."

Vaati, more confused about Shadow's hair than the actual situation, cocks his head a little. "… Shadow has… white hair?"

"Yeah… even the doctors can't explain it, or so they say…. Anyway, Gr – Link ran up to me, grabs my arm and dragged me outside. Shadow's still sitting there, probably thinking that Link's being an idiot to strangers again. The three of us, mostly Link though, looked from one another repeatedly. Then we became fast friends, since I could pass off as their triplet."

"Or their third wheel…" Vaati sneers. I shoot him a look, which he returns with a stupid smile as if he never said anything.

"Do you want me to finish the story?" I inquire threateningly with a hidden undertone of _'Do you want me to kick you out of my house?'_. At this, Vaati nods vigorously, shaking his hair about.

"Well, Takeshi and Rishu have always been friends, as far as I know. Blu – Takeshi's parents and Rishu's mom have always been very close, planning their children's futures so that they'd run parallel lives, at least until college or so. But Link, Shadow, and I didn't meet the two of them until the assembly meeting the summer after I had met Shadow and Link. It turn out that the three of us were going to attend the same school, so when the assembly meeting was over, I set off to look for them.

"It was really hard to tell, because it was a uniform school, so Link and Shadow kind of blended in the crowd. I honestly didn't think it'd be hard to find the two… Shadow's hair had grown out quite a lot before school started, so half of his hair was that silvery white color, staring from the roots. And since Shadow's always 'shadowing' Link, I thought they'd be together…

"Anyway, when I though I had found who I thought to be Link… it actually turned out to be Rishu, who squeaked rather awkwardly, like one of those school girls that get felt up on a packed train…. And moments later, Shadow and Link were running up to me; well, Shadow was doing more of a hasty stroll, but still shadowing Link all the same. Like when we first me, Link was dragging another someone by the arm. This person was Takeshi. And of course if wasn't coming along quietly either…

"But yeah. We chatted it up, becoming fast friends with Re – Rishu and Takeshi as well. During our first semester of school many people had trouble telling us all apart, except for Shadow, of course. So, since we generally tend to wear specifically colored clothes to school, Rishu decided we should go by nicknames based on the color we wear most."

"Nicknames? What's yours?" Vaati chirps eagerly. I'm not very sure if I want to tell him, even though he must be an idiot not to notice. Really… a super idiot. Total moron. We exchange glances, and he's still looking as if he's expecting an answer.

I tug on the hem of my shirt, drawing his attention to it. "Oh! Um… Purple? Violet?"

"Really? Do you know how gay it'd be if it were either of those?"

Vaati pouts, then huffs, nudging my arm in a mock-annoyed manner. "Hey! You know the rest are gay, so it's to be expected!"

… I feel like this is something I'm just realizing. They are all gay, aren't they?

And to me, it always felt as if we all make up the five components of one being. Red is the cheery, cute part. Blue's the tough, head-strong part. Green is the adventurous part. I'm the intellect, and Shadow's well… the shadow. Stoic, cold, and always there.

I wonder if this means that I am going to be gay as well.

I mean, it's obvious that Red and Blue have the hots for each other. And the kiss shared between Shadow and Green is an obvious _"they're going to jump each other's bones"_ soon.

I knew this was happening, but I just kind of ignored it.

Everyone's pairing off.

Where does that leave me?

----------

END OF CHAPTER

Really, where does that leave Vio? Someone tell me, or at least make some suggestions, cuz I don't know where I want Vio to go! Is he going to pair up with Vaati!? *dun, dun, DUN!*

And I don't mean to make Vio so… emo. He's not. Vaati's just annoying, so he's getting really mad… anyone would be like that, right?

Okay, numbers!

(1)Grey and Wave – in case anyone doesn't know, they are from _The Minish Cap_. there's a reason their part's like this. They supposedly have a bad past. There are really 8 of them: Eldest is Swiftblade the First, then Swiftblade, third Grimblade, fourth is Splitblade, fifth is Waveblade, sixth is Greatblade, seventh is Scarblade, and eighth is Greyblade. In my story, they are like… octuplets? But something happened, and the rest are no longer around, leaving two Boys very silent and cling to one another. They're all they have left…. If you wanna know they story, leave a review asking about it! I may make a whole chapter dedicated to their situation.

Btw, Grey and Wave are Blue's cousins. And since that incident that left them so traumatized and clingy, it's like they've become one person, so in their POV, you're not suppose to be able to tell who's talking.

(2)the word "infuriate" and Vio's name. It's already know that I've giving Vio a Celtic name, Aiden. In the last chapter, I explained how his name means "fire" or "to be fiery." The word "infuriate" reminds me much of Vio's name, so I put that in there, especially since he was denying it so strongly how he is nothing similar to the meaning of his name.

Also, people may be wondering about people's family situations.

Link and Shadow live with their mom, Navi. There's no dad. I never decided who'd be if they had one, so I made them go without. They live in an apartment (as I've said before).

Red also lives only with his mom. His mom's Tatl, the fairy from Majora's mask. So, I'd figured if I had to give Red a full name, it'd be Rishu Teiru. "Teiru" being the Japanese Romaji pronunciation/spelling of "Tale." You know… both of Skull Kid's fair friends from the game. Tatl and tale. They live in a small house.

Blue lives with both parents, and now his cousins Grey and Wave. By the way, Blue and Red are the only full-blooded Japanese people of the group. That's why they're the only ones with Japanese names. They live in a slightly larger house in the same neighborhood as Red.

Vio's lives with his dad and his mom, his dad's mistress. For him, it's kinda like how Tamaki from Host Club is, except Vio lives with him mom and Vio's not super rich. His mom's of some type of European decent. His dad's first wife, before the mistress came along… I think I put her as Midna? They live in a much much larger house (bigger than everyone else's). Vio's house is the farthest from the school (compared to the other 4). Vaati lives close-ish by, but still a decent walk away. Vaati lives closer to Vio than the others.

Well… I guess that's about it for explanations. Read, review, and enjoy :3

Also… I just realized that Vio's part is the longest… THIS FANFIC ISN'T ABOUT HIM!

We'll get back to more of the ShadowxLink lovin in the next chapter.


End file.
